Changed Feelings
by CherryBlossomAvenger
Summary: Sasuke has come back to Kohona. But why did everything change? Team 7 goes on a mission and Sasuke opens Sakura's bag only 2 find......AHHH! never look into a womens purse!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto but I wish I did.

My first story so please don't kill me. (You can't, duh)

* * *

It was a bright sunny day. Sasuke had just returned to Kohona a few months ago. He woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning. He brushed his teeth and took a shower. After that he went to team 7's normal meeting place. Only to find Sakura there. Her soft silky bubble gum hair blowing from the wind while she leaned on the railing. Sakura sensed someone and looked up just to find the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura." (OMG he just replied for once.) And Sasuke took his place next to Sakura leaning on the rail.

Everyone knows who we are forgetting...A loud, noisy...

"Morning Sakura-chan, Sasuke-Teme!"

"Oi, Naruto!!" replied Sakura

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Uhhh..?????Tomato Loving Teme!"

That hit the spot. Sasuke faced Naruto with one, no two, no three, stop lets say a lot of veins on Sasuke's forehead.

"Ramen Loving Freak!" Yelled the now pissed off Sasuke

"No you just dis my ramen?!?"

_Do they ever shut-up?! Yelled inner Sakura_

I don't think so. Sakura replied.

_Well, **we'll **show them._

What do you mean by we?? Oh no...Don't you dare think about coming on out.

_I am and I will. Fear the power of inner Sakura!!_

"Both of shut your pipe holes!!!"

They both looked at Sakura with eyes as big as white dinner plates. When all of a sudden...there was a poof in a tree.

"Kakashi, you're late!" Yelled Naruto, pointing a finger at him.

"I was-" He didn't get to finish because of Naruto.

"Lost on the road of life, we know, we know."(But no one knows the real answer.)

"Well, back to what I was saying. Oh yes. Our Next mission is...

To Pull Weeds how exciting!!!"

!Sweat Drops!

"Kakashi-sensei why do I Naruto, the future hokage have to pick weeds?"Naruto wined.

"Naruto, this is a simple mission. You should be able to do this. Right?"Sakura said

"That dobe can barley do anything."

"That's not true teme. I can do anything. Unlike you who can't." (Sorry Sasuke fans)

"Hn."

"See I made him speechless Sakura-chan.Speechless.Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!!"

"Meet at the gates tomorrow morning at 5 am.Until then I will see you all soon." A poof and Kakashi was gone.

"Yeah, you pervert. Anyway, Sakura-chan will you go out on a date with me? Please??"Naruto pleaded

_Who does he think he is?_

Uhhh... Naruto.

_No. Wrong again. Is it me or is my outer stupid? He is trying to steal __**OUR **__women._

She is not mine, ours or whatever.

_I'm going to.._

You're going to do nothing.

_You want to see pretty boy?_

That's Mr. Pretty Boy to you.

Sasuke(outer) has tape and a Long, Long rope.

_Hey buddy what are you going to do with that???_

Something that will shut your ass up"BUDDY."

_Wow.. My butt talks. Tight._

**You little retard.**

Meanwhile with Naruto and Sakura:

"Sakura-chan what-why is Sasuke-teme making faces?"

"I don't know Naruto, I don't know."

Back to Sasuke's little world.

Sasuke ties his inner self with the long, long rope and tapes his mouth with duck tape.

_Mmmmummmph. mumbled inner Sasuke_

What? I can't hear you. Ha, Ha, Ha.

"Uhh..I'll be leaving now. Bye Naruto, Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, bye Sakura-chan."

"I'm leaving Naruto."

"Uhh.?Okay. Bye Teme."

"Hn. Dobe."

"What did you say Teme?"

Sakura was walking home. The wind was slightly blowing making her bubble gum hair shine under the silver moon light. but she had only one thing in mind.

I wonder why Sasuke-kun was making those funny faces.

_Maybe he...no. Never mind. _

_

* * *

__End of Chapter..._

_Any comments please tell me. _

_DevilQueens_


	2. The emotions start

Ok. Here's another chapter

* * *

Preview of previous chapter:

Sakura was walking home. The wind was slightly blowing making her bubble gum hair shine under the silver moon light. but she had only one thing in mind.

I wonder why Sasuke-kun was making those funny faces.

_Maybe he...no. Never mind._

What, What were you going to say?

_That he was thinking about telling his undying love for us._

Yeah you're right you are hopeless

_Yeah you are, hey I never said I was hopeless maybe that's you?_

You agreed though didn't you, and I am not hopeless.

_I guess so._

Huh!!Dramatic pause Inner Sakura giving up so easily? I think the world's going to end. Ha I'm not that hopeless.

_Hey the world's going to end when Sasuke says "I love you."_

Back to the real world:

Sasuke walked home and spotted his bubble- gum haired teammate.

What is she doing so late out at night?

_I don't know_

I thought you knew everything

_So you agree that I'm smarter than you_

I never said anything about that, Dobe

_I am not a dobe that's Naruto_

Hey your right you're a **RETARDED **dobe

_What- ever._

Back to the beautiful real world:

Sakura just got home from a terrible walk. She took her sparkling pink key and unlock the door. She slugged all the way upstairs and went into the shower stall. Twist, and hot water was released. She stripped down her clothing and jumped in.

Ahh that feels **REALLY **good

_I know_

Sasuke watched as his pinked-haired teammate go into her house.

_You like her huh?_

No, she's just a teammate.

_What! I like her that means you like her. Got it? That's right._

But I never said anything.

_Exactly. Look at her._

No I have to fight it. Losing power.

_Now you sound like a power rangers. Now you can sing the theme song._

What if I don't want to?

_I WILL MAKE YOU._

Oh, I'm so scared.

_Well, you should be._

Let's go home.

_Hn._

Sakura was tossing and turning late at night.

You were always in my way. You annoying kunochi. Said a black tall figure.

Sa..Sasuke-kun. Sakura said.

It's your time to die, Sakura, he swung his sword above her head. And strikes down, Aiming for her head.

No. NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Ahhh!!! Am I alive? Yes I am. Oh, god that was such a bad dream. I hope I don't die. I better stay away from Sasuke-kun. Okay. No more using "kun." okay. Time for training.

Sakura got up and took a hot shower. When she finished she looked at the mirror and saw it was all fogged up. She got dressed. She wore her black shorts under her white skirt and high-knee boots with her red top and it had a Haruno symbol on it. She got her training gear on and headed out the door. she walked through Kohona streets to the training grounds. Then she started her training.

The suns ray hit his face through his black curtains. He opened his eyes. his onyx orbs squinting through the light. He grunted and got up. He took a shower and brushed his teeth ( if he didn't...you don't want to know O.o).

_Ready to see Sakura-chan?_

When did you call her Sakura-chan?

_Since I fell in love with my girl._

She's not yours.

_So you do love her?_

Yes...No... I don't know.

_My outer doesn't even know if he likes a girl. Look there's Sakura-chan. _

Yeah you're right.

Sakura was leaning on the railing. Her bubble gum hair slightly blowing in the wind. Her gaze was focused on the blue river below her. She was sweating a little. That meant that she just finished training. Her eyes held no emotion, but a bit of sadness. Sasuke took his place beside her. He got ready for the tight bear hug and millions "Oi, Sasuke-kuns," but it never came. He looked over to his teammate. Her focus was still on the river.

Sakura felt someone's gaze on her. She looked up only to meet onyx eyes. Onyx crashed with See-green foams.

"Oi, Sakura." Sasuke said

"Hn." She replied.

They stayed like that staring into each other's eyes...until Naruto came.

"Oi Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan."

"Hn." They both said.

Team 7 waited for hours for Kakashi to come.

"How's everyone doing today?" Kakashi said.

"You're late sensei.!!" Naruto exclaimed

"Well, I was on the road of life."

"What a lame excuse."

"Lets start with the mission gang."

And they left only to meet...

* * *

Please review. I don't care if it's good or bad. Just do it. 


End file.
